Welcome to The Lunanoff Academy for the Gifted
by Guardian of the Phoenix
Summary: Artemis hates being the new kid especially in a school the most prestigious educational institution for supernatural students an ancient school for those with gifts being the only Naturalist ( a being who can control Earth, Air, Fire, Water and Quintessence (Life Force Energy) makes even harder not to mention lusting after your new friends boyfriend JackXbunnyXOC
1. Character Guide

**Disclaimer: **This is a work of fiction. Any resemblance of characters to actual persons, living or dead is purely coincidental. Duplication without written permission is prohibited and steal if you wanna I will FIND YOU. I don't own and will never own Jack Frost or his friends I don't own Rise of the Guardians manga, anime, characters, storyline, etc... it is rightfully owned by William Joyce and Dreamworks The only thing I own is my love for the characters and Unfortunately I don't own these guys and I'm also not making any money with this. With the amount of fanfiction I've been reading lately they might own me though.;).This fanfiction on the other hand is entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed

Summary: Jack Frost is a homeless mutant 19 year old living on the streets Burgess along with his boyfriend homeless and also a mutant E. Aster Bunnymund, taht Terra Artemis Narcissus Demetrius Isley has the chance of running into when he and his family moves to Burgess to escape Mutant persecution he had suffered . Little does Terra know, Jack's and Bunnymund are not only a permanent fixtures in Burgess, but in Terra's life as well. (Human!Bunny, Jackrabbit/Oc)Pairings: Jackrabbit/Oc, North/Tooth (whatever that ship name is), and possible minor Black/oc in future.

This is a minor character guide of the guardians who are human and mutants living in Burgress living in a time when mutants are both feared rescpected and some cases hunted a little like the X-Men and marvel but there are laws that protect them to a point like most minorites in the world mutant have been around since humans but nornal people only started to notic Mutants 150-250 years ago. The supernatural abilities started to show when the children were around the age of 7, and as soon as others noticed the child's special ability,the family was given two choices; to sell the child to the King's Army for a small amount of gold, or have the child taken away by force. The Great Kings saw the mutants as powerful weapons to be used against their enemies. But as the mutants got trained to properly use their powers, some of them started to rebel. Afraid that the mutants would bring down the Kingdoms, they were executed or banished this also lead to witch hunts and various other misdeeds that have since been repealled places like America have since given mutants equal human rights like marrying having children etc.

But like all races Muatnts are still feared and hated by many a known huamn rights group called The Friends of Humanity one of the many anti-mutant hate groups is the best known and are responsible for some of the worst human actrioes to mutant known to mankind.

This only a Character guide of the more important characters the first will be ready soon

**Aster Bunnymund**-28 a young mutant from Australia Bunnymund has the power to control flora growth, sometimes making a flower grow whenever his tunnels close up Bunnymund can create, shape and manipulate plants, including wood, vines, plants, moss, and parts of the plants, such as leaves, seeds, fruits and flowers. He can cause plants to grow, move/attack or even rise from the soil and "walk bring them to life, help them grow, and nurture them when they are sick. Other related abilities are moving the earth at will, altering plants by manipulating their growth pattern and establishing communication with natureUsing the plants as weapons enables users to grasp and strike continuously with vines and roots, project thorns at a distance, and quickly regenerate the withering weapons at the user's will. He can make vines grow and climb around a target's neck, causing choking, or even strike with plants. A more subtle technique is to release damaging toxins and pheromones, affecting targets in which conditions

**Jack Frost**-19 Jack commands snow, ice, frost, and later learned he can unleash energy bolts of ice, and he can easily freeze things over/solid with a mere wave of his hands. Jack can conjure ice, snow, and frost from his mere presence, as well as freezing winds, snowballs, snowflakes, etc. Jack can even manifest images from frosted window panes, freeze water by walking on it, and conjure indoor snowfall, and of course, being the spirit of winter, he is not bothered by the cold Jack was born with the abilty over ice he has complete and total control over cold temperatures and the element of ice and snow (also known as cryokinesis and frigokinesis). With his abilities Jack can conjure up and shape various things from snow flurries to blizzards. Most of his powers are unleashed via her hands, and controlled by his emotions. If he's happy and at peace, his powers would be under his complete control, but if he's stressed or fearful, he will lose control and cause great harm to those around him. He is also able to create enchanted snowmen (both large and small), ice structures such as , deadly blizzards as mentioned above, and more. he's also been seen being able to move ice structures at will. It also appears that he can control transitional forms of snow, as he was not only able to create solid forms such as ice, but gaseous forms as well; . Interestingly, it would seem that nearly his entire being can conjure ice and snow, as seen when he stepped onto the river water at the pond, immediately freezing it the moment his foot touched the liquid.

**Terra Isley**– 17: The son of aristocrats, Gifted with exceptional powers he has demonstrated a plethora of abilities he has near mastery and dominion over the forces and elements of Nautre who can harness and manipulate the forces of nature He was born with the power to tap into the very heart of the Earth itself, an extremely powerful god-like ability to be able to conjure and manipulate natural elements in the world Earth, Air, Fire, Water and Quintessence (Life Energy) though which he can command the forces of nature on Earth. Also gifted with an siren voice and unearthly beautiful his skin has been poisonous to humans; one touch could kill (and it probably will, if not treated immediately by a trained professional). Most people would consider this a curse rather than a power. Terra can make a conscious effort to will his metabolism to change; hid kiss can control, kill, or cure. His touch can "catalyze violent mood alterations," "electric jolt, overwhelming stupor, loss of focus," or make others fall madly in love with him. Terra's body produces sufficient pheromones to give him a stunning presence beyond the loveliness of his shape. He is beyond gorgeous. When he enters the room, all conversation stops. He is the kind of male everybody is single around. Every heart pounds, every pickup line is forgotten... Even the Bunny had to admit that his very essence affected him "from across the room, electric, pulsating..." For obvious reasons, this effect is more noticable in confined spaces and increases with proximity

**Toothiana**-36 Tooth has the power of Memory Manipulation she can control memories of others, allowing her to modify, fabricate, suppress, influence, repair, restore, erase, detect, and view them. She can change memories to confuse, wipe away certain memories to cause amnesia, discern and provoke nostalgia, and enter the victim into a psychic vision, replaying thier memory

**Sandy**-38 Sandy beholds the power to bring pleasant dreams to everyone possesses various magical powers that involve sleep and dreams. All dreams he creates are good and pleasant, he can sense anyone who's asleep and know to send them a good dream, etc Sandy utilizes his dream powers through his Dreamsand. The sand is entirely under his control and used for a variety of purposes, particularly some creative means and methods. As Sandy doesn't speak, he communicates by forming images of his dream sand over above his can also manifest almost anything out of his Dreamsand, such as airplanes, dolphins, unicorns, dinosaurs, manta rays; in fact, every stream of Dreamsand is a good dream waiting to be experienced, and Sandy can make anyone fall asleep by exposing them to this sand, even his fellow someone gets a straight exposure of Dreamsand, they almost instantly fall asleep on the spot, and Dreamsand images appear over their heads of what they're dreaming about. A particular manifestation Sandy makes of his Dreamsand are whips, which he wields with surprising ferocity, as Jack once commented to him, "Remind me never to get on your bad side". These whips are extensions of Sandy, as they lash out and ensare his targets almost as though they're alive.

**Nicholas St. North**-42 North has an ability to find the wonder in everything around him which helps him in his creation of toys and inventions. It also boosts his faith in others and resolve, and helps him be jolly and a little childish but gives him a unique insight north is the master of tech can manipulate technology and technological constructs, computers, robots, hardware and other devices that can be termed as "technology". Manifested as a special form of electrical/telekinetic manipulation, a special form of "morphing" which allows physical interaction with machines, or even a psychic ability that allows mental interface with computer data. North also can can create, shape and manipulate any sort of toys, including construction sets, dolls, toy vehicles, puzzles, toys which are part of active play such as hoops, tops, balls, Frisbees, etc

**Picth Black**-28 also known as the Bogyman Pitch has simliar powers as sandy however instead of good dreams he only gives nightmares can create Nightmares shaped as dark horses/mares with golden eyes; they are manifestations of Fear or corrupted pleasant dreams pulled from the mind of a sleeping child for Pitch to thrives on Fear, primarily the fear of children, but back he fed on everyone's fears, which made him incredibly powerful. He appears to have an intuition and power of insight on personal fears, enabling him to determine what any individual fears, which he uses to play mind games or break one's spirits. He claims to always know people's greatest fears. Pitch has various shadow powers, such as traversing great distances through shadows and darkness; he can literally become a shadow, and affect the physical world by interacting with other literally hiding in the darkness, he can't be touched or seen unless he deliberately makes his presence known. As darkness is everywhere, Pitch can appear from any shadow or dark corner almost instantly. This is why he hides under beds, because beds are always dark underneath.

**Manny Tasr**-age unknown a powerful with the power over moonlight a silent, but active, observer of the transpiring events he is the pricpela of the high school were Terra attends and oftening guiding and helping him and the others when needed.


	2. Author Note

To all my readers I will soon have the first chapter of this story up and running in a few days and a few others and I hope to be done soon love Guardian of the Phoenix


End file.
